


fanart: puppy pile

by ordinaryink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Gen, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryink/pseuds/ordinaryink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>puppy pile love on a completely thrilled derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: puppy pile

  


**Author's Note:**

> this has been an exercise in me avoiding drawing hands.


End file.
